sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Paul
Logan Paul is a American internet personality, actor, director, boxer, and musician. Paul first gained fame through videos shared on former Internet video service Vine,3 later moving to Facebook and YouTube after the platform's shutdown. Paul's television and film work includes guest appearances on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Weird Loners, and roles in films The Thinning and The Space Between Us.4 He has been the subject of much controversy and legal issues. Suicide Forest On December 31, 2017, Paul uploaded a vlog to his YouTube channel depicting the recently deceased corpse of a man who had committed suicide by hanging in Aokigahara at the base of Mount Fuji in Japan, known as the "suicide forest" due to its infamy as a suicide site. Initially intended to be part three of his "Tokyo Adventures" series, Paul and his group had planned to camp in the woods, but in response to finding the corpse, decided to notify the authorities and cancel their plans. The video gained 6.3 million views within 24 hours of being uploaded. Logan Paul vs KSI KSI's fight with fellow British YouTuber Joe Weller on 3 February 2018 at the Copper Box Arena in London was a success,12 drawing 1.6 million live viewers, 21 million views within a day,1314 and over 25 million over the next several days, becoming the biggest white-collar boxing fight.15 After KSI won the fight and was awarded the YouTube Boxing Championship Belt,16 he called out the Paul brothers. He initially challenged Logan Paul's younger brother Jake to fight.17 Jake Paul was initially the one to fight KSI. However, Jake backed down, letting his older brother Logan step in to fight KSI whilst KSI's younger brother Deji Olatunji (also known as ComedyShortsGamer) stepped in to fight Jake. Deji did not want to be fighting on the undercard of the fight, therefore it was agreed that the fight would be advertised with Deji and Jake's names being listed in the manner of a co-main event. The two parties signed contracts agreeing to have two fights, one to be held on 25 August 2018 at the Manchester Arena in the United Kingdom, and another to be held in February 2019 in the United States. Originally, Logan and Jake Paul wanted any fight to be held in a neutral venue, preferably Dubai, United Arab Emirates, but Logan had decided to go with the two-fight plan.17 The fight bought the attention of the mainstream media as well as professional boxing promoter Eddie Hearn, and boxers such as Floyd Mayweather, Tyson Fury, Amir Khan and Ricky Hatton.1819 Professional UFC fighter Michael Bisping, who trained KSI prior to the match,20 said the fight was "an insulting mockery" to professional boxing and martial arts, stating, "I find it almost insulting to everybody that has dedicated their life to being a fighter. Come up the hard way, been a lifelong boxer or martial artist and then these two come in… they’re almost making a mockery of the sport of boxing and martial arts."2122 In an interview with TMZ on 23 July 2018, KSI admitted his aspirations of turning professional after the fight saying "I wanna squeeze out every bit of relevancy from him (Logan Paul) and then move onto my bigger goal which is to go pro".23 Professional boxing promoter Eddie Hearn, in an interview, was questioned about signing KSI on a professional contract and responded "Yeah, I probably would. But he’s not gonna fight for £15,000, he’s just fought for £3 million!"24 Snap once Thanos completed the infinity gauntlet and snapped his fingers, Logan paul was among those who disintegrated in the decimation. the meme was later terminated following the snap, as it was terminated by Thanos once he killed 50% of the universe